


don't get any closer

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: “You look so fucking cute right now.”Byungchan merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Namun, ia yang paling tahu kalau Seungwoo bermulut manis hanya ketika ada maunya saja.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 16





	don't get any closer

Byungchan belum lama memejamkan kedua mata, ketika ia merasakan bobot di kasur sempitnya bertambah. Tentu saja ia tahu ini ulah siapa. Byungchan hanya punya satu teman sekamar, tetapi seingatnya mereka punya dua ranjang di kamar yang mereka tempati.

Baru saja Byungchan akan protes, tetapi suara napas berat yang terdengar begitu jelas di telinga membuat dirinya membeku di tempat. Tidak lama, punggung polosnya malah merasakan _panas_ dan _lembab_ —dari tubuh seseorang.

Kamar yang tidak luas, ditambah pendingin ruangan yang tidak berfungsi normal, tentu saja cukup jadi alasan kenapa ia suka memakai pakaian _minim_ ketika tidur.

“Byungchan, udah tidur?”

Tentu saja Byungchan tidak bisa berbohong ketika ia terlampau sensitif dengan suara bisikan di telinga. Tubuhnya _gemetar_ sebagai respon.

“Boleh, ya?”

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada tengkuk. Byungchan dibuat gemetar lagi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, _pasrah saja._

Kini ia merasakan jemari yang bergerak pada pinggang. Deru napas ia atur sebiasa mungkin ketika jemari panjang itu perlahan menurunkan celana pendek yang ia kenakan.

_“Ah—”_

Byungchan dengan refleks menutup mulut—menahan suara desahan, ketika bersamaan dengan itu daun telinganya tiba-tiba dikecup, kemudian dikulum dengan asal oleh laki-laki di belakangnya.

Tubuhnya dibuat semakin merapat hingga ia bisa merasakan lekuk tubuh bagian depan laki-laki itu di punggungnya. Byungchan baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba ada yang bergerak— _panas_ diantara paha dalamnya.

“Seungwoo, ngapain—”

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tetapi Seungwoo sudah lebih dahulu menarik wajahnya yang sedikit tertoleh ke belakang. Bibirnya langsung dibungkam dengan ciuman yang basah, karena lidah Seungwoo langsung bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya.

Byungchan hanya membiarkan dirinya _dipakai_ , kepalanya sudah pusing karena milik Seungwoo yang beberapa kali menggesek miliknya di bawah sana. Sesekali ia akan membalas ciuman yang masih belum ada jeda sama-sekali.

Seungwoo jadi semakin cepat menggerakkan bagian bawahnya. Ciuman mereka sudah lepas, dan kini Byungchan bisa mendengar suara erangan tepat di telinga. Kedua tangan Seungwoo semakin kuat mencengkram sisi luar pahanya—mungkin agar semakin rapat menjepit milik laki-laki itu yang sepertinya sudah akan pelepasan.

Seungwoo berhenti bergerak, lalu melepas cengkraman tangannya. Sebelum Byungchan sempat mengajukan tanya, laki-laki itu kembali menekan sisi luar pahanya— _lebih kencang_ , hanya untuk menghentak lebih keras lagi.

Byungchan tidak bisa menahan desahan, tidak ketika milik Seungwoo menggesek dengan kuat miliknya yang sudah mulai ereksi. Laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak peduli karena fokus mengejar pelepasan sendiri.

Miliknya sudah mulai terasa sakit, dan karena tidak kunjung mendapat perhatian, Byungchan memutuskan untuk menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Namun, sepertinya ia sedang sial karena tidak lama erangan rendah kembali memenuhi telinga. Seungwoo memeluk kencang tubuhnya, yang mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa menyentuh miliknya karena lengan yang tidak bisa digerakkan dengan bebas. Setelahnya, ia merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya _basah_ karena pelepasan Seungwoo.

“Buruan lepas, gue belum _keluar_.”

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Seungwoo memberi respon, laki-laki itu akhirnya melepaskan tubuhnya.

Rasanya lega ketika akhirnya ia bisa menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Byungchan tidak ingin lagi fokus pada hal lain, sampai merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan. Lagi-lagi sebelum ia sempat protes, bibirnya sudah kembali dibungkam dengan ciuman.

Byungchan tidak jadi protes karena kini ia merasakan jemari Seungwoo bergerak konstan pada miliknya.

”...chan, Byungchan.”

Kedua maniknya terbuka, langsung disambut dengan senyum yang lebih kelihatan seperti seringaian. Seungwoo terlihat mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataan tersebut—dan pada akhirnya ia hanya memberi anggukan sebagai respon.

_“Anjing—”_

Dengan susah payah Byungchan menahan kepala Seungwoo, sebelum laki-laki itu melanjutkan _aksi_ nya. Jilatan kecil pada ujung noktah di dadanya membuat Byungchan ingin _keluar_ saat itu juga—dan sepertinya laki-laki itu menyadari, sehingga dengan cepat lubang pelepasannya ditahan.

_“You look so fucking cute right now.”_

Byungchan merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Namun, ia yang paling tahu kalau Seungwoo bermulut manis hanya ketika _ada maunya_ saja.

_“Bullshit—just do it, idiot.”_

Seungwoo masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa, dan itu sangat menjengkelkan. Kalau saja dirinya bukan jadi pihak yang dirugikan kalau kegiatan ini tiba-tiba _berhenti_ , ia tidak akan ragu menendang laki-laki itu dari ranjangnya.

Byungchan kembali mendesah ketika dirinya kembali dikerjai. Melihat bibir Seungwoo bergerak mengulum dadanya membuat pikirannya kembali berkabut nafsu, _rasanya luar biasa._ Ini hal baru diantara mereka, dan tidak bohong kalau Byungchan begitu menikmatinya.

”... _close.”_

Rasanya _dekat_ , tiap sentuhan asal maupun hisapan di putingnya benar-benar membuat Byungchan semakin dekat dengan putih. Byungchan dengan susah payah mendorong wajah Seungwoo agar berhenti mengerjai putingnya. Laki-laki itu akhirnya mengalah dan mencium bibirnya, lagi.

Byungchan benar-benar lemas, tetapi Seungwoo tidak kunjung memberi atensi pada miliknya yang ternyata sudah basah oleh _precum_. Byungchan mulai menyentuh miliknya sendiri, dan rasanya tidak perlu waktu lama hingga ini _selesai_.

Seungwoo melepas ciumannya, dan _akhirnya_ miliknya disentuh juga. Laki-laki itu meminta dirinya bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. Byungchan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain menuruti kemauan laki-laki tersebut.

“ _Ah... fuck.”_

Sepertinya Seungwoo sudah gila, karena miliknya tanpa ragu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Lagi-lagi ini merupakan sesuatu yang baru untuk Byungchan, dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain pelepasannya yang sudah dekat. Tanpa sadar ia jadi menggunakan mulut Seungwoo _semaunya_ —diluar dugaan laki-laki itu hanya membiarkannya.

Byungchan akhirnya mendapatkan pelepasannya. Namun, seketika ia langsung panik ketika menyadari bahwa miliknya masih berada di dalam mulut Seungwoo.

“Seungwoo, _sori—”_ Byungchan menatap jijik ketika melihat Seungwoo malah dengan santai menelan pelepasannya.

“Jangan tanya gimana rasanya. Anggep aja lo hutang satu ke gue.”

“Hutang apaan, gue nggak minta.”

Seungwoo kembali tertawa, kemudian laki-laki itu jadi semakin mendekat. Byungchan tahu Seungwoo berniat mencium bibirnya lagi, tetapi dengan cepat ia menghalanginya dengan punggung tangan—karena Seungwoo belum sikat gigi. Byungchan tidak ingin tahu _rasanya._

Namun, siapa sangka ciumannya jadi mendarat di dahi, membuat Byungchan pusing karena hal lain. _Jantungnya yang berdebar cepat tanpa diminta._

“Mandi bareng?”

Byungchan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. “Besok—nanti pagi aja, gue masih lemes.” Jawabnya asal, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Seungwoo langsung bangun setelah ia mengatakannya, dan akhirnya Byungchan bisa bernapas lega.

Meskipun tidak lama.

Karena tidak sampai lima menit, Byungchan sudah kembali diusik oleh suara Seungwoo yang memanggilnya.

“Byungchan.”

“Katanya mau— _mandi?”_

“Lepas celananya.”

Byungchan sebenarnya masih punya sedikit malu, tetapi ia pasti akan menyesal kalau menolak _kebaikan_ Seungwoo. Jadi, ia hanya menurut—menggeser kedua kakinya hingga menapaki lantai, membiarkan Seungwoo melepaskan celananya lewat ujung kaki. Membiarkan lagi ketika Seungwoo membersihkan kakinya yang _kotor_ akibat pelepasan laki-laki itu beberapa saat lalu.

“Biar gue lanjutin sendiri. Lo mendingan langsung mandi.”

Tentu saja Byungchan tidak membiarkan Seungwoo yang membersihkan miliknya—bukan karena ia takut akan ereksi lagi.

Byungchan hanya tidak ingin menahan napasnya lebih lama dari ini.

“Oh, oke.” Laki-laki itu langsung memberikan tisu basah yang ada di tangannya. “ _Er—_ lo bisa ganti baju sendiri?”

“Bisa, Seungwoo.”  
  
  
Byungchan masih duduk di pinggir ranjang ketika Seungwoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Seungwoo awalnya hanya memakai celana training saja, tetapi saat ini laki-laki itu terlihat sedang memakai kaos oblong yang baru diambil dari dalam lemari.

“Nggak tidur?”

“Kotor.” Jawabnya, sebelum menunjuk seprainya yang ada bercak basah di beberapa bagian.

“Tidur di kasur gue aja.”

Byungchan mengangguk setuju, tetapi ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengganjal pikirannya. Ukuran ranjang mereka terlalu sempit untuk dua orang.

“Terus lo gimana?”

“Gampang, dimana aja bisa.”  
  
  
Memang Byungchan yang sedikit memaksa Seungwoo untuk tidur bersama. Tentu ia masih cukup tahu diri dengan tidak membiarkan teman sekamarnya tidur di sofa ruang tengah yang sempit dan agak keras.

Namun, Byungchan lupa kalau dengan demikian berarti ia harus berdekatan dengan Seungwoo sepanjang malam. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidur berdekatan dengan dinding—membelakangi Seungwoo.

“Byungchan, gue tau lo belum tidur.”

Byungchan akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Ini sudah panggilan ketiga, dan rasanya percuma jika ia terus-terusan mengabaikan Seungwoo.

“Apa—”

Seungwoo memang suka sekali menciumnya tanpa izin, salah satu yang Byungchan hindari. Laki-laki itu yang paling tahu tubuhnya lemah dengan sentuhan kecil sekalipun. Byungchan tentu tidak bisa menolak ketika Seungwoo menciumnya, bahkan ketika mulutnya dibuka hanya untuk merasakan lidah Seungwoo bergerak pada miliknya.

“Gimana rasanya?”

“Rasa apa—”

“Gue belum sikat gigi.”

Seungwoo menyunggingkan senyum—yang di matanya kelihatan sangat jahat. Byungchan yang baru sadar maksud perkataan Seungwoo tidak bisa berkata-kata, yang ada dipikirannya hanya air putih. Jadi ia refleks bangun, sebelum merasakan Seungwoo menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

“ _Bohong._ Jangan kemana-mana.”

Di satu sisi Byungchan merasa lega, tetapi Seungwoo yang mendekap tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

“Seungwoo, lepasin. Gue belum mandi.”

“Nggak masalah.”

Tentu saja ini masalah— _untuk Byungchan._

Wajahnya kembali menghangat, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau saat ini Seungwoo bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya, yang berdetak terlampau keras.  
  



End file.
